DJMAX Technika Q
DJMAX Technika Q is an iOS/Android port of the Technika series. It is the latest in the DJMAX franchise and was globally released on March 25, 2014. Gameplay DJMAX Technika Q plays similar to the other Technika arcade games, but with no 4 lines mode (only 3 lines and 2 lines). The screen is divided into two screens. A time line slides across the two halves clockwise. The goal is to tap the notes when the time line passes over it (specifically the center of the note). There are multiple types of notes. Aside from the normal note, there is the hold note (keep your finger on the note until the time line reaches the end of the note), the drag note (keep your finger on the note while keeping it on the time line), the repeat note (tap the note when the time line passes over the small purple lines that are part of the note) and the chain note (drag your finger across the entire chain, similar to the drag note). The game follows the level system (capping at level 99) and a high level is required to unlock certain items in the shop. Score One difference between Q and the other Technika games is the scoring system. Instead of MAX, GOOD, COOL, and BREAK, accuracy is determined by percentage. Said percentage affects how much score a note is worth when hit. As well as percentages, there is also a chance to receive a "Lucky!" judgement. This chance rises with each level. (Note: Notes hit during fever mode are given a '''FEVER MAX' judgement regardless of accuracy, which is equivalent to a MAX 100% judgement. The same applies to "Lucky!" judgements.) '''MAX 100%' = 200 points MAX 90% = 180 points MAX 80% = 160 points MAX 70% = 140 points MAX 60% = 120 points MAX 50% = 100 points MAX 40% = 80 points MAX 30% = 60 points MAX 20% = 40 points MAX 10% = 20 points MAX 1% = 1 point BREAK (miss) = 0 points Bonuses are also offered after the song that raises your score. The amount of score increased varies depending on your performance. MAX COMBO (no BREAK during the song) adds 7000 points to the score. PERFECT PLAY (all notes are MAX 100%, FEVER MAX or "Lucky!") adds 15000 points to the score. Each "Lucky!" note adds 300 points to the score. Skills Technika Q has upgradable skills which assist your song performance. These skills are Fever Plus, Anti Break and Gauge Refill. These skills cost MAX to upgrade. Fever Plus raises the amount of time FEVER lasts in-game, up to 10 seconds. At level 10 only, Fever Plus enables the use of FEVER three times in one song. Anti Break changes a certain number of BREAKS to MAX 1%, up to 10 BREAKS. At level 10 only, Anti Break turns BREAKS into MAX 100%. Gauge Refill refills the life gauge when it reaches 0 to a certain percentage, up to 100%. MAX and Q There are two types of currency in Q; MAX (game currency) and Q (premium currency). MAX is earned via completing songs or missions. Q is much harder to get, only appearing in certain missions. MAX is used to pay for certain items in the shop (notes and skins) while Q is used for everything else (songs, characters, more MAX). A song costs 20 Q and a song pack (4 songs) costs 60 Q. Q can be bought, with 60 Q costing $5.99. Shop Main Article: DJMAX Technika Q/Shop The shop is where can buy songs, characters, notes, and skins. Some items require you to reach a certain level before purchasing. Missions Technika Q features many missions. Most missions award MAX, but some award Q. This includes the weekly challenges. Before you reach a certain level, you must complete a level-up mission. These missions award Q and show up every 10th level, up until level 99. Tracklist Free Songs Song Pack 1 Song Pack 2 Song Pack 3 Song Pack 4 Song Pack 5 Song Pack 6 Song Pack 7 Song Pack 8 Song Pack 9 Song Pack 10 Song Pack 11 Song Pack 12 Song Pack 13 Song Pack 14 Song Pack 15 Song Pack 16 Song Pack 17 Song Pack 18 Song Pack 19 Song Pack 20 Song Pack 21 Song Pack 22 Song Pack 23 Song Pack 24 Trivia Sources [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DJMax_Technika_Q DJMAX Technika Q on Wikipedia] [http://www.cyphergate.net/wiki/index.php?title=DJMAX_Technika_Q DJMAX Technika Q on Cypher Gate] Category:Games Category:IOS/Android Games Category:DJMAX Games on portable devices Category:DJMAX Technika games